secretweaponsovernormandyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kreiger
''You may fight well against inexperienced pilots. '' ''But you don't stand a chance against the best in the Luftwaffe" Personal infomation Kreiger is an Oberst (Colonel) and the Leader of an elite Luftwaffe unit called Nemesis, he is also is the main antaganist of the game. He is already an ace pilot and veteran of Germany's lightning-fast conquering of Europe. He and his men are all posess great skill, due to Nemesis recieving the best training and the latest equipment, much like their Allied counterparts the Battlehawks. He enjoys leading from the front and talking to his opponents over the radio. Dunkirk, his first encounter with Chase He is first encountered on May 26th, 1940 during the Dunkirk evacuation, after Chase and Trevor destroy the 3 bridges the Germans would need to enter Dunkirk. He and his 3 wingmen are sent in to shoot down the RAF aircraft that destroyed the bridges as an act of revenge. As they arrive, he arrogantly states that they are the best in the Luftwaffe, and Trevor makes some sarcastic remarks towards him, but then informs Chase that despite what he said earlier, Krieger is one of Germany's most skilled and deadly pilots. During the ensuing dogfight the Nemesis pilots shoot down several RAF aircraft but Trevor and Chase destroy all 3 of Kreiger's wingmen, which surprises him and gives Chase the time to shoot down Kreiger. As his burning aircraft plummets toward the Earth he tells Chase that he was lucky, and that when they meet again Krieger will not be as easy on him. As Oberst Krieger descends by parachute, Trevor tells Chase he hopes that will be the last they see of him, but this is not to be. Operation Sea Lion The second time Krieger enters the battlefield is during the Battlehawks raid on the coast of France, to disrupt the plans for the German's Operation Sea Lion. As the battle unfolds and the carnage widespread, Krieger is already too late to save the crippled invasion ships from sinking, but he is however able to destroy the Partisan Airfield where the Battlehawks are re-arming from. Unfortunately for the Battlehawks, Krieger stays at a high altitude where he cannot be engaged by Chase, Trevor or Cedrick, and so he circles overhead while his subordinates engage the battlehawks in combat, resulting in all 4 of Kriegers wingmen to perish (Per the player's decision to engage the Nemesis Bf-109's). After the battle becomes too much one sided for the Battlehawks and the destroyer fleet of Cameron and Ripley, all involved in the assault have to retreat leaving Krieger to lower his altitude and destroy the Partisan airfield where all the partisans apart from Cedrick, perish when the Oberst bombs the base with his henchmen. Burma Prison Break The third time Krieger appears is during the Battlehawks and Flying Tigers mission to rescue Pauline and some of their own men. After the captured Japanese planes take off from the new captured airfield, Krieger is already too late to prevent Pauline's escape, but he is however, able to engage and shoot down Trevor. He then attempts to engage Chase, but Blake says they won't let Chase and Krieger engage each other alone. Stalingrad/Low & Slow His next appearance is in Stalingrad, when the Soviets reach the top of the hill needed to capture a German airbase, along with a special bomber. Unfortunately, he shows up in a bomber and orders his wingman to destroy everything. Despite the best efforts of Chase, the bombers at the base are destroyed. Lilia tells Chase there may be something to learn from the wreckage. After Chase then destroys several more bombers at an airfield in Eastern Germany as well as a nearby factory in Low & Slow, Krieger then tells Chase that he is either meddlesome or foolish enough to interfere with his projects and tells him that they'll see each other in the air again soon enough. Norway Heavy Water After the Heavy Water plant is destroyed, a group of jet fighters shows up and Krieger orders them to protect ferries carrying Heavy Water. Trevor orders Chase to destroy them and drive Krieger insane. After Chase destroys one, Krieger says he will shoot down his men if another one goes down. Despite Chase destroying them all, Krieger is nowhere to be seen and tells his men they'll have to answer to him immediately. D-Day, Normandy (Segment C) Krieger's sixth and final appearance is D-Day when Chase and Pauline must protect the invasion force. Krieger shows up in a massive Daimler-Benz C. aircraft and launches jets against him. He then orders a Junkers Ju-390 carrying an atomic bomb to move in and destroy the invasion force. Chase is able to shoot down the 390 and the Daimler-Benz C., forcing Krieger to abandon the larger aircraft in the last small jet fighter attached to it. As he flees, Krieger says over the radio, "Curse those Battlehawks! And that American- Chase!" Category:Characters